User talk:Bird of Winter
Rules to My Talk Page fool put your claim in the claiming forum.not your profile. I'm not crazy..my reality is just different than yours. 06:17, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Hi, there! Welcome to the wiki. And I suggest you better put your claim on the claiming forum, please. LittleNephilimShadows 08:55, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Re:Claim Claims can be edited on their respective page at any time, unless already approved. Just wondering You were given permission to check claims right? Oh crap. I didn't realise you needed that. Do I take down my comments? Bird of Winter (talk) 02:39, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Unless you were given permission to check claims, yes, you do. Also, kindly finish up Azalea Winter's page. Add in the pic and make the word bubble afterwards. I can't seem to add the picture to the page. I've uploaded it to the wikia, but not the page. I'm in need of some technological help. Bird of Winter (talk) 02:49, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Help First off, your header made me smile :)) Second, is the picture uploaded already? As for the coding, well, I'm not that good at it but if you really want it coded, you could ask an admin... preferably Mika himself since he can do it in less than 10 minutes. Hahaha thanks, it's the truth. And yes, it's been uploaded under Azalea plait.jpg Bird of Winter (talk) 03:21, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Imperial Gold Nope. We don't allow that kind of metal here per a vote. We only allow celestial bronze and silver on the wiki. I hope that answers your question fully. :) Re:Help In using your word bubble, you don't need to add to it. You just go directly to the template name. I checked your word bubble and fixed a couple of things so it looks like this now: . I hope you don't mind. To actually use your wb, type in { {AzaleaW|Your Message } }. Just remove the spaces. PS. I also fixed your word bubble on the Nike Cabin comments section. Oh! And when you leave a message on my user talk, DO sign it so that I can respond immediately. Re:Help You don't necessarily have to rp on the cabin page, seeing as few people have characters which are children of Nike. Perhaps, if you'd wish to try, you could rp with me at my charrie's page. Re:Sig In creating sigs, I suggest you read through the Policy about signatures :) Basically, signatures (the ones like mine) need coding. Others just change the font face, color, size and text of their signatures already. Siggie coding I'll do me best. It's actually fairly easy. Remember to un-bold the letters later :) First, copy this onto the first page (which should be the one named "User:Bird of Winter/sigcoding") Just remove the space the space after the first < < span style="padding-left:10px; border:3px outset (put in color here); "> ' After that, make the link to your user page (again remove the spaces). So, paste this first: '[[User:Bird of Winter| After the line thing, that's where you add in the fancy letter and colors. Change the ?'s to whatever font/size/color you want. You have 2 options in doing it: One is: < font size="?">< font face="?">< font color="?"> The second is < font size="?" face="?" color="?"> After you paste that, you type in the text you want to link to your user page. For my siggie, it's the part that says "Take your time" After that, add in the closing font tag ''' If you used the first option, you need '''3 '''of those. If you used the 2nd option, you only need one. Then, '''do the same (the linking) for your talk page. Afterwards, type in ' '''at the very end. Then hit publish :) Now, this is only the SIGCODING. In the other page that says, sigreal (User:Bird of Winter/sigreal), just type in (without the spaces in the bracket things) '{ {User:Bird of Winter/sigcoding} } ' Then hit publish again :) Then you're done. Re: You did it while in the "Visual" tab of the editor. When using coding, always go to the tab that says "source". Check now :) I suggest using a different font face. Re:Success No problem :) I'm afraid it'll take a while before I can hep you with your badge. For now, just ask if you could copy from someone's badge coding. Claim I'll check it later :) I gtg now you see >.< Posted Wynter!!!!!OnyxHalberd (talk) 05:36, May 6, 2013 (UTC) RP continuation Posted back in Azalea Winter :) The model you are using for Alex is already reserved by User:ShadowGoddess please find a new model, thank you. WYNRY!!!!! Hey Wynry! I couldn't find a better picture to iris message you, so here ya go! Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 01:52, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ready when you are Don't worry, be Sexy ~ ♪Shades♪ 02:22, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Glad to know who I'm up against. I posted in the thread, so your turn, I suppose. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 22:44, June 12, 2013 (UTC) re:ocean Yea that's fine :) do you want me to put it in the reserved section or do you want to take the coding now? re:k K, I'll put it on the reserved page, and a week is fine, you only really need to worry about telling someone if you think you'll end up with 0 edits for more than 3 weeks. We never mark anyone's characters as gone or delete them unless a user goes over 25 to 30 days with 0 edits and no notice about being inactive/less active Hey, posted on Nayra by the way. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 05:09, July 8, 2013 (UTC) blank coding I need room on my reserved page, cuz it's getting kinda laggy, so here's the one you reserved :) Ocean waves Posy Adams divider Welcome= General Personality divider Camp Life divider |-| Basic= The Basics divider |} |} |} divider |-| History= History divider Childhood & Family Info divider |} |} divider |-| Looks= Physical Appearance & Images Model: link to model divider Physical Description |} divider |-| Weapons/Abilities= Weapons divider divider Combat & Abilities Abilities |} divider |-| Other Info= General & Misc Info quote General Information |} Habits & Traits |} quote Occupation & Self-Perception |} quote Favourites & Attitude |} divider |-| Relationships= Relationships |} divider OOC divider divider image Re: Quest Of course! Feel free to edit the page and replace his char with your own,, whicever once you want. Thanks for offereing. :) Quest Hey, The Quest for the Queen's Chariot is starting, please make your post ASAP so we can get the ball rolling :) Dankes! RP Hey bird, chat died, so i posted on nattie's page, just to let you know :) Grand Cabin Games Hey Bird, just messaging you to let you know that your character Alex has been selected to represent Aristaeus' Cabin in the Grand Cabin Games. Please message me back ASAP to let me know whether or not you are willing and able to participate. re:blank I can do a blank, but if you want fonts changed, that's up to you, I only make the blanks and change colours, changing all the fonts is a pain and takes way longer, and I really don't have time sorry. how's this http://www.colourlovers.com/pattern/3766862/birdy_maybe something like this? History I like it, but he's gonna have to meet aphro before the flapper era, cause that ends in 1929. By the time darcy is 19 (assuming she was born 1920) the flapper time would've ended as it would be 1939. So she'd have to be born in the early 1900s and jazz wasn't really popular then >~< So either, she's not a flapper or Manny could be a blues player, then a jazz player. Emma could be born in the 1920s though. RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 05:59, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Check out our char's claim tell me what you think... we only have a few more days left :) RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 04:35, July 31, 2013 (UTC) O.O I forgot about your code thingie >.< I'm so sorry please forgive me O.O and if you don't need it anymore don't feel bad or anything http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:BachLynn23/Blank_Coding/Reserved#Reserved_for_Birdy Darcy and Emma So if the claim for Emmagets deleted, blue will make it again using your model, but when you get back she'll let you adopt it from her, if you still want her. :D RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 15:55, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Come back Where have you been? I miss you ;-; I know we haven't spoken much recently, but I want you here >.< Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 11:15, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Andrew If you're on and just not on chat please please post pweeease :D RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 02:59, August 6, 2013 (UTC) That's great it gives Darcy an even better reason for leaving the hunt ^-^ Also posted-- RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 02:15, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Posted :) RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 00:12, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Posted :3 RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 02:15, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Posted! Hi hope I'm not being a pain or anything but I was wondering about something, how do I get adopted by someone? I need someone to show me the ropes around here and I don't know what to do... YasminBootie 01:33, August 18, 2013 (UTC)yatzy posted ^-^ Who's that lady? That foxy lady? Wait...Nevermind it's just Astrid! 02:52, August 18, 2013 (UTC) So Aussie I'm wondering on something, how do I know when my char has been claimed and where do I go to find out? YasminBootie 19:37, August 18, 2013 (UTC)yatzy Picture :) Does it look okay? ~ Show my cards, gave you my heart. ~ ♥Wondereh♥ 11:37, August 19, 2013 (UTC) hey aussie, so i was at the grave yard and found a nice pphoto that I liked, but i could`nt delete it. how do I delete the photo from the photo graveyard? YasminBootie 17:24, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Yatzy Emmaline >.< OKay so, the user/char forum seems to be confusing me regarding your char, Emmaline. Is she a Huntress or did she return to her cabin? re:blanks I'd ask Ruby, hyu or wonder, I'm a bit back logged with tasks sorry :/ coding Hey, Bach asked me to make a blank coding per your request, so voila. I tried to get the colours as close as possible but if you'd like me to modify anything just let me know. :) http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:BachLynn23/Blank_Coding/Reserved/Birdypie#Misc_2 Le rp posted X) I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 06:30, August 23, 2013 (UTC) re:coding Yeah, I'll try to make the orange darker or something. Will do it sometime today. posted! X3 I'd rather be web slinging -Hydro 15:40, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Hallo I saw you left s message on Bach's wall about your sig i could do it if you want :3 "Fire and Blood." ¤Deadly¤ 10:57, August 24, 2013 (UTC) re:sig Ummm did someone else fix it? Cuz when I look at it I see a background and the gif is moving... Quest Post on quest please. :) MOM im really really sorry! i can't post for you on your quest im semi active too......... TT*TT IM SO SORRY MOM Animal Nymph Hey Birdie, I was just checking to see if you still are planning on making a stag animal nymph, or if you already have. Please get back to me when you can. kik Well, I had to get off, sorry. If you do end up getting KiK, add me at OnyxVolcano or something like that. Bai, I hope we don't have to go so long without being able to speak again. re:newbs Yea if they haven't edited in over 2 weeks and didn't give notice that they will be less active, I'd drop them and find another. re:newb issues Well it's up to you, but if you remove her as your newb despite the fact she/he/it/they whatever >.< are still editing and levelling up, you forfeit all rights to any prizes you would have gotten from them levelling up re: yea re:char spots Yea you can move spots between camp and bc any time you want Hello }} quest Hiya, I was wondering if you plan to still post on this quest. Um... So um... hi. It appears you have reserved Francisco Lachowski, meanwhile, I have had him perm dibbed for about... maybe two weeks now... Re: Don't worry, you didn't mess it up :) Thank you for taking the initiative to add in your character :) Soooo hey Ausie sorry its been so long since last time but been struggling with the claim progress. Anywho i do have a wittle question, where can u find or start a roleplay? YasminBootie 17:58, October 13, 2013 (UTC)yatzy re:models Not really, unless you get their permission to share the model, though personally I find it really tacky when users share models like that, makes them look like twins, doesn't really make any sense newb Your newb, User:Bloodjackal never made it past entry level before leaving, just wanted to let you know rp HELP ok aussie, u said contact when help is needed and help is needed! :P yeah how do I get to put up a bubble? and how do i change it? from ur useless newb Hakuna Matata, it means NO worrys 19:23, October 21, 2013 (UTC)yatzy Hey Bird, it's Rider. Wanted to let you know I posted on Nayra's page. Let me know if you respond. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 04:13, October 22, 2013 (UTC) rp Aussie, I adopted a char so template is finnished , but i want to change it so if u could make one for me it would be nice. andd about the signature could u make one that says 'Ohana means family and family means that nobody is left behind ~Lilo' Hakuna Matata, it means NO worrys 13:09, October 22, 2013 (UTC)yatzy Mentor Sign Up Who do you want to teach you? Wind, or myself? Re:Nayra+Nathan posted on Nayra . :D ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 01:28, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Helper i loved the sig, but how o i get it? and can you chnge it to straight and from latino to british pretty please? :) Hakuna Matata, it means NO worrys 17:56, October 23, 2013 (UTC)yatzy templates and sig sooooo i treid to as you said, but didnt really uunderstand. Any chance you can like write it in a verry idiot proof steps?and you know when u start to roleplay how to i get to use the wb? like i said aussie, im an idiot :P Hakuna Matata, it means NO worrys 10:21, October 26, 2013 (UTC)yatzy models/claims Hey, I notice on a claim, you told a user point blank they can't use Emma Stone because she's too famous, but I found not vote deciding that. You can't just tell a user that without a vote, you can suggest that they may be voted as too recognisable and that there needs to be a vote, but without a past vote to link to or a current vote, you can't just decide that re:claim It's ok, I noted it on the claim, I just wanted to let you know for the future... Re:Pairing Really :o I'm paired with you '':D thats great ^-^ but I have no idea either ._. Together WE'LL GET THROUGH THIS, NO ONE SHALL STAND IN OUR WAY T^T Re:Battle >.< soorry its like early for me here I can't exactly read thoroughly xD I'll edit it :) Re:OP I've already posted and lol I didn't notice it >.< xD Post Meh Im keeping my reply, it fits in both ways >.< Sig Your sig is messing up your timestamp every time you enter it (the date, time, etc. goes on a new line, and is on preformatted coding/font, enclosed by a box). Please fix this. Mentor Wind, last nightt ransferred you and unu over to me, as he fort he same reason, he said that he needed to be able tof ocus on COW and still menotr butt hat he had to many. :Whenever you get on, post with the character that you chose, on the page, Contest:Mentor Sign Up/BIRDIE. Whooops My bad, I accidentally did a Wb >.< Re:COW Yup good game ^-^ You're pretty smug, Lord Ares, for a guy who runs from Cupid statues! 22:09, November 9, 2013 (UTC) re: '''pet claims' Yes you may model issue oh sweet, well not happy sweet, just xD thanks for pointing that out. I fixed the categories and pages so it at least now reflects the situation, but I think gyps is also inactive, so idk xD we've got a lot of model situations like that, to be honest I'm just tired of going around notifying people, so I just mark the pages as shared model and figure they can duke it out themselves >.< :3 Awwww danke for the badge! Here's a virtual hug for chu: (>^_^)> I'll give you mine as soon as I get to actually fixing it and making it look better :| re:coding Sure:) just take it off the list. hey post on the match real quick? Test! So we have a new test for claiming helpers/rbs/admins/crats etc etc to check their ability to claim...stuff >.<. Could you please, please, please take it *click here*? Thanks :) Cuno :) XD Talk pages it is! Posted on Avian :D re:rankie ooooo sweet thanks for fixing it :), if you didn't already, go ahead and take the issue tag off :) :) Posted~ I'm doing pretty fairly kinda well at the moment, thanks for asking? :) What about you, my Phoenix of Winter? Hey...x1000 post on ricky V.V posted :) posted :D Avian Posted Cuno :) uhm yeah i fixed my post on ricky, sorry for the creepiness >.< change your post plz... Hey hey posted :3 oui posted :3 Re:Power So sorry! That would be an error. My head was hurting yesterday when I was trying to do dept. edits so I kinda slipped off. I'm really really sorry! :( Re:User/char forum xD Don't worry. A lot of people seem to mess it up unintentionally. Don't worry about it :) Elke Posted Cunio~ :) posted :P yeah i post so f*ckin fast >.< posted >.< Beach Posted :3 kk posted on veruschka, i'll post back on CoW after school. smart move btw and me AND ricky enjoy her choice in swimwear XD posted posted posted Beach RP Posted ~ Oh and I came up with a ship name for Elke and Avian if you want to hear it :D posted and i can't come up with a RickyXVeruschka ship name if my life depended on it >.< omg Mk, so I was sorta stalking your sandbox and I saw the beautiful creature, Xavier. :P Dibbie, I guess? >~<. I mean, if he's not dibbed orrrrrrr >~< P.S. I love the Disney shorts gifs >~< "Don't touch me, peasant." -Your great fabulous highness, Dead ❤ xoxo ❤ 13:08, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Hi hi! POSTED :D and OMFG i love your post XD Posted On Veruschka :P Done >.< I'm sorry, I'm sorry >.< btw can i copy your page coding, i'll change everything i swear... oh the user page coding on your sandbox, but seriously sorry about the creepiness >.< Elvian Posted and that, my blossom, is Elke and Avian's ship name :3 :D I knew you'd like it. Posted~ :3 posted and kk :3 shit forgot to tell ya i posted, btw got skype? Ricky and Veruschka need a ship name V.V answered your question on her page btw re:word bubbles Sure, just make sure to try to keep the image width around 150px, I know the policy is 160, but that was a compromise, I personally keep mine around 140. post.... V.V Well.... i prefer male, cuz i don't wanna rp a girl. since i'm assuming we're sharing. but just out of curiosity, link to model? and btw do you have skype? Lol make a new one then, and since their love would have to be REALLY STRONG to get a boy and a girl how bout this? you make the girl now, then as the relationship grows the boy who I will make can come around as well. sound good? i'm assuming she'll just pop in during our current rp? cuz yeah i kinda wanna rp her creation XD Mhm she does, erotiad histories are easy though XD, but ugh now i'm thinking i wanna put this off for a bit. let the relationship grow more :T i'm so sorry! V.V you can make her, but in a few weeks okay, i'm so sorry ;~; Cool Yay :3, so post on veruschka?